One Day TYL80XReader
by HG59
Summary: Oneshot. TYL80XReader. Sleeping next to his bed, she reminisces about the past...


One Day~ 80XReader- 4/23/2011

The woman stood outside the dreadful wooden door for a second time and a slight sob escaped her lips. She entered the room to gaze at the sleeping figure in the white scenery, peaceful with the sunlight shining through the clear window. A pulse machine beeped parallel to the patient's heart and the woman quietly wobbled towards the bed. His even breathing relieved her to some small extent but the picture before her was too much. She collapsed down on the ground and broke out into a fit of cries.

"T-T-Ta-ke-ke-shhiii! Please be alright, please don't die, please don't leave me all alone again! Oh, please, please, **please!**"

Her sobs continued as she paused to weep quietly and grabbed a tight grip of his motionless hand.

"Please don't go…don't forget we have tons of things to do together…we said one day we'll go to all the rides in the amusement park. One day we'll taste all the flavors in our favorite ice cream shop. One day we'll go on a cruise and enjoy all the activities there and have a vacation with no worries. One day we'll come to understand everything about each other. One day we'll get married and vow our love for each other at the altar. One day we'll start a small family and live happily together. One day we'll watch our kids grow and mature. One day we'll retire together. One day we'll be sitting on the porch in our rocking chairs, holding hands together and never letting go. One day we'll go to heaven together, just the two of us. One day we'll watch our children have children, and their children have children, and so on. One day we'll be together for so long, we couldn't even imagine the life we had before meeting each other. Oh, **please** Takeshi, **please **be okay."

No response.

The tears kept falling and the cries kept growing smaller and smaller, until the woman was in a deep slumber, reminiscing about the past, beside the bed of her 2-month lover.

_[o]_

"_Hey Yamamoto-kun, you never answer to my confession! Did I, or did I not, get rejected?"_

_The man's grin fell as he gaze at her tenderly before reaching his hand out to stroke her cheek. In a slow instant, the sly male had stolen her first kiss._

"_I guess that should answer your question [Name]-chan."_

_And in an instant, her face turned bright red._

_[o]_

"_Hey Yama-kun, you wrote me a note today but some of it got smudged. What did you write again?"_

_They were walking on the street, holding hands after dinner._

"_Hm? You sure it was smudged? Well, it said 'I-'"_

_A truck rushed by and beeped its horn, making his answer unheard._

"_Can you say that again? I missed it."_

"'_I love you'."_

"…_Say it once more, I'm sure the wind was in the way."_

_He chuckled._

"_Haha, [Name], I'll say it as much as you like, whether it's every single day or every single second; **I love you**"_

_[o]_

_The shocked woman stood there with the doctor in front of the wooden door, the breath knocked out of her._

"_He's- he's injured?"_

_She whispered and the doctor nodded._

"_In critical condition. But there's a high chance he'll make it through."_

"_Where is he? Where is he now?"_

"_In this room."_

_She rushed inside and grabbed a hold of his hand; a weak squeezed responded, accompanied with a light laugh._

"_I'm here [Name]. You don't have to worry; I'll always be there for you."_

_[o]_

"_You sure this is fine with you? I can stop now." _

_He panted and drew away from her heated lips._

_She nodded and hugged her arms around his bare neck._

"_You're the only one I love, and forever will be, Takeshi."_

_[o]_

Frantic noises and loud, commanding voices woke her up.

"Move out of the way, Ms. [Last Name], we have an emergency here!"

Two nurses grabbed each side of her arms and began dragging her back; her hand lost contact with his.

"Wha-what's going on? Somebody please explain to me! What are you doing to Takeshi?"

The heart monitor began decreasing at a quick rate.

"Someone prepare the IV drip, you get the defibrillator ready, hey you what are standing around for? Help out!"

The doctor and about 5 nurses rushed around the room in a blur before her teary eyes.

"S-stop! What are you doing to him?"

"Okay, we're clear. 1, 2, 3!"

_***Shock***_

"Don't hurt him!"

"Once again!"

_***Shock***_

"I said don't hurt him! Stop! STOP IT!"

_*Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*_

Everything stopped, just like she wanted it to.

But, at the same time, not the way she wanted to.

"T-Takeshi?"

The nurses released their grip on her and she wobbled over to his side again.

"Takeshi? Honey, answer back."

Her voice cracked and droplets of sadness fell over his still expression.

"I-it's meee, [Name]. You know, **me**."

"…I'm sorry Ms. [Name]."

The doctor's apology was not heard.

"Takeshi…? Do you hear me…?"

She grabbed hold of his hand, the warmth

Slowly

Fading away

into

_**Nothingness**_.

But then she felt a light squeeze, one so unnoticeable by the human eye, but one heart-stopping movement that caused her to shakily smile.

_*Beep*_

_*Beep*_

_*Beep*_

_"There will never be a day when I'll leave you alone [Name]._

_**Promise."**_


End file.
